Castle of Dreams
Castle of Dreams is based on the 1950 Disney film; Cinderella. The story follows Cinderella, and her dream of going to the royal ball. She is often tormented by her stepmother and stepsisters, but still remains kind and hardworking. The kind of qualities often found in a princess of heart... Story I. A Dream Etrius, Kel, Luna, and Steel find themselves caught in a mousetrap in a large chateau. Unable to successfully escape despite repeated attempts, they are ultimately rescued when a mouse named Jaq comes by to assist. He ran and fetched Cinderella, a hardworking, kind woman who releases them. In meeting the collection of new comers, many of the Keybladers caught onto her purity of Heart very quickly before Cinderella was ordered away by her stepmother to finish her chores. With Jaq guiding them, the friendly mouse lead the party around through the swerving labyrinth-like mouse hole system. Along the way, Etrius and Luna have words of past injuries while Steel wrestles with the intoxicating smell of jealousy that overuns the chateau. Eventually they found their way to Cinderella's room, where Jaq tells them about a ball that is being held at the king's castle, and Cinderella can only go if she can find a suitable dress. Since it's Cinderella's dream to go to the ball, and Jaq is determined to help her get there. Eventually, Etrius talk amongst themselves as Cinderella worked on her unfinished dress, knowing full well the young girl was being kept from working on it on purpose. Etrius offers the help of the pair of newly arrived Keybladers in order to finish Cinderella's dress in time for the ball, much to her amusement; the amusement is cut off, however, when she is called away once again to wait on her calling Stepmother and Stepsisters. Once Cinderella has left, Etrius spreads his idea to the rest of the group which is met with great acceptance. Jaq surmises the necessary materials while the rest divide themselves into groups to go out and search for some Pink Fabric, a White Button, White Lace, and a White Sash. He also warns him of the local threat found in Lucifer the house cat, although he calls him "Roosafree". Luna opts to stay with Jaq as well as help him sew the materials together, taking up the White Lace for necessities. Steel and Etrius decide on the Pink Fabric and run off for the Mouse Hole eagerly. Eventually, Kel, Etrius, and Steel find the Pink Fabric, White Button, and White Sash in the wall "catacombs" following a small acrobatic contest between Steel and Etrius. Meanwhile Luna gathered more Pink Fabric and White Lace back in Cinderella's room as the three others headed back to the dress. Back in the room, all the acquired objects are placed on the floor to be worked with, yet Jaq is not satisfied with the results. Instead, he vies that what the dress needs are some pearls to go with it. Following some feuds being touched upon by Luna and Etrius, Etrius storms off with Steel trying to settle him down; Etrius does not, however, arguing that's it's better that they all seperate to get the pearls. Very soon, almost all of the forty pearls are accounted for, except for one, which was guarded by an enormous slumbering Cat. The guarded Pearl was first found by Etrius, who upon seeing it, dashed to retrieve it, but he was not yet satisfied wit snatching the prize; he slashed at the humongous Lucifer's nose, knowing fully well the cat had not actually been asleep, but was setting a trap. Enraged by the attack as the CoD Keyblader party , Lucifer made for a swift rebuttal, but was interrupted by the swift action of Jaq to the rescue! Fully prepared and on equal grounds (Namely, a handful of Keyblade wielders versus an enormous cat), the battle between Lucifer and the visitors began. In nearly no time, perhaps owing to the use of numerous "Stop" spells, Lucifer was diverted from further pursuit of the tiny fighters. The team thus gathered up their collective pearls, and convened to Cinderella's room once again to deliver the pearls to the right dress disposal. II. The Ball Following the guide of Jaq, the party found themselves in the outside courtyard, just in time to see Cinderella make her way towards the carriage. All seemed to be going well for her, the chores were finished and she had herself a dress. Yep, it seemed like their efforts paid off in the end. Or so they thought. The team soon witness the horrible treatment of Cinderella via her Step-Mother and Step-Sisters first hand. When they were finished, they left Cinderella in her tattered dress and in sinking despair. Team CoD tried there best to cheer up Cinderella, but there efforts wasn't working. Nothing they tried seemed to be working. In the end Cinderella's tears called forth her Fairy Godmother and gave her not only a new dress, but means of arriving to the ball. Together with her magic and the Keybladers powers, they escorted her towards the ball. After successfully getting Cinderella to the Ball, the keyhole was sealed by Xero, the group was greeted by Vanitas and everyone from the different worlds. There was no time for a happy reunion as Vanitas had laid a trap for them in the form of an Unversed attacking the ball while he went after Cinderella. III. Divide and Conquer Faced with multiple enemies, the team of keyblade wielder split up into three teams. The team consisting of Kel, Krowley, Base, Steel and Karina stayed at the ball to take care of the unversed Vanitas had summoned. The battle was long, but in the end they were victorious against the unveresed. Vanitas had left them some cryptic words before he left, bringing concern to Krowley. Faced with the task of stopping Vanitas from reaching Cinderella, Raisor, Eon, Glen, Beuce, Luna, Ananta and Shapur left the ball to escort Cinderella. Along the way they came across an unversed that got in their way. Forced to split up once again Beuce, Eon, Raisor and Shapur form Beta team and stayed behind to fight the unversed while Gamma team, Luna Flora Glen, Ananta, headed on to see Cinderella's safe arrival. The battle against the unversed was a very hard fought, and grueling battle, but fortunately they managed to come out victorious. Gamma Team had their own problems. After being shrunk down to the size of mice, they had to deal with Lucifer. In the end, Gamma team had defeated the cat. Just in time too for the Duke had arrived with the glass slipper Cinderella had worn and tested it on all three step-sisters. With Jaq's help Cinderella was freed from her room and was still able to have the glass slipper placed upon her foot, which it fitted on perfectly. With their job done, everyone headed back to the Land of Departure. Category:Worlds Characters ' Cinderella in rags.jpg|Cinderella is worked to death by her Wicked Stepmother Jaq key.jpg|Jaq is willing to go the distance to make Cinderelly's dreams come true. Lucify.jpg|Lucifer with pride to spare and endless gluttony for helpless mice. disney-cinderella-fairy-godmother.jpg|The Fairy God Mother with her magic wand, ready to help Cinderella EVIL-STEPSISTERS-cinderella-31280751-300-221.jpg|Cinderella's wicked Stepsister, Anastasia and Drizella tumblr_lb5p8siZFw1qdwip6.jpg|The wicked stepmother, Lady Tremaine Cinderella': A young lady who believes dreams can come true. She is good friends with Jaq the mouse. She is perceived to possess a Heart of Light right from the first instance of having been met. Jaq: A personable mouse who looks after people and knows how to get things done. He has a very funny way of speaking, often using the letter "R" when he can. He is small of size, but not of Heart, as he is willing to go to any lengths to help his friend "Cinderelly". Lucifer: A fat black cat who is the house pet of the Lady of the House, Lady Tremaine. He is an overly proud and exceedingly vicious feline who fancies himself a proficient mouser as he repeatedly goes after Jaq and his mouse friends whenever he can get his claws close to one; he meets with little success, as he is not perceptibly bright. Fairy God Mother: '''A mystical being that appeared before Cinderella after her stepsisters had ruinued the dressed everyone had worked so hard to make. With the aid of her wand and her magic words, she not only gave Cinderella a new dress, but also a way to get to the party. '''Lady Tremaine: '''Cinderella's wicked stepmother. Favoring her own daughters, she makes Cinderella do all the housework and chores. '''Anastasia and Drizella: '''Cinderella's wicked stepsister. They enjoy watching Cinderella work and giving her more things to do. Participating Players *Etrius *Kel *Luna *Steel *Beuce *Eon *Raisor *Shapur *Karina *Flora *Ananta *Krowley *Glen *Base *Xero Missions *Materials **Completed by: Luna, Steel, Etrius, Kel, *The Final Touch **Completed by: Etrius, Steel, Luna, Kel *Lucifer **Completed by: Kel,Steel, Etrius, Luna *To the Ball (Part 1) **Completed by: Kel, Steel, Etrius, Luna, *To the Ball (Part 2) **Completed by: Etrius, Kel, Steel, Luna, and Ananta *To the Ball (Part 3) **Completed by: Ananta, Xero, Steel, Luna, Kel, *Lock **Completed by: Xero *Ballroom Blitz **Completed by: Base, Karina, Krowley, Steel, Kel *Escorts **Completed by: Raisor, Glen, Luna, Beuce, Ananta, Flora *Symphony Master **Completed by: Kel, Karina, Krowley, Base, Steel *Cursed Coach **Completed by: Raisor, Eon, Beuce, Shapur *Lucifer Retuns **Completed by: Glen, Luna, Ananta Bosses '''Lucifer x2 Symphony Master Cursed Coach Trivia *Code name: CoD Category:Worlds